Roses
by Jujuba L
Summary: Toda rosa tem seus espinhos.


**Declaimer: **A única coisa que me pertence é essa idéia torta.

**Espinhos.**

Scorpius abriu caminho entre a multidão que saia do Salão Principal, furioso demais para notar se estava ou não atropelando alguém. Hoje Rose ia sentir, e ia sentir _muito._

Ele a viu saindo lenta e tranquilamente, rindo totalmente descontraída com as amigas como se não houvesse _nada _que devesse estar pesando em sua consciência. Scorpius estreitou os olhos e foi até ela, agarrando seu cotovelo e a arrastando para uma sala de aula vazia logo em seguida.

- Ei, qual é o seu problema? – Reclamou a ruiva esfregando o cotovelo, assim que Scorpius bateu a porta.

O garoto não se importou em responder e se aproximou exageradamente, forçando-a a dar vários passos para trás, até estar espremida contra a parede. Scorpius apoiou os dois punhos fechados na parede, à apenas dez centímetros do pescoço da ruiva.

- Scorpi...? – Começou, assustada.

- _Por quê? _Só me diga isso, Rose, _por quê? – _Ele sussurrou a uma distância mínima do rosto assustado da amiga. Seu tom de voz se equilibrava entre a raiva, a decepção e a mágoa.

- Por que, o que? – exclamou confusamente; A expressão analítica e intensa de Scorpius estava começando a assustá-la.

- Por que, o que, Rose? Por Merlin, não finja que você não sabe do que eu estou falando! – Exclamou o loiro incredulamente, atingindo uma leve coloração rosada.

- Eu _não sei _do que você está falando!

- Ah, você sabe sim! – Na última palavra, a voz de Scorpius pendeu totalmente para a raiva.

- Eu não... Ok, primeiro, para trás. – Exclamou a ruiva, empurrando o peito de Scorpius para forçá-lo a recuar. Quando eles estavam devidamente separados, Rose apontou o indicador para ele e retrucou – Eu não tenho a menor idéia sobre o que você está falando, Scorpius, e eu não sou obrigada a ficar aqui ouvindo o seu piti!

- Eu vou te dizer sobre o que eu estou falando, então. Angel¹ falou comigo hoje de manhã.

Rose ficou esperando o complemento, mas esse nunca veio; Scorpius se limitou a encará-la significativamente, como se aquilo devesse estar fazendo algum sentido para ela.

- E daí? Ela é sua namorada, tem todo o direito de falar com você – Desdenhou. Não era de hoje que Rose fazia questão de demonstrar seu desprezo pela garota. (Ela se chamava Angel, pelo amor de Deus!)

Não por ciúmes do garoto Malfoy (que era o pensamento que a escola inteira parecia compartilhar), mas porque a ruiva nunca tinha visto a outra ter _uma única _reação natural, que não tivesse sido friamente analisada antes de ser interpretada. Para Rose, ela era tão digna de confiança quanto uma rosa; Bela, atraente, inspiradora e preparada para furar a sua mão quando você estivesse suficientemente distraído.

Quando a garota Weasley compartilhou esse pensamento com Malfoy, no entanto, ele se limitou a rir e dizer que o comentário era bem irônico vindo dela².

- Você sabe bem do que eu estou falando, Rose. Ela me contou que vocês conversaram ontem à noite. – A voz de Scorpius quebrou sua linha de pensamento e a menina olhou surpresa para ele.

- Eu não conversei com ela ontem – Exclamou, levantando uma sobrancelha. Scorpius refletiu seu gesto, embora este parecesse bem mais irônico quando no rosto dele – É sério, eu nem saí da minha sala comunal ontem à noite.

- Não foi o que ela me disse – A voz do loiro passou para um tom incerto; Ele sempre se gabou de conhecer a cabeça de Rose melhor do que todo mundo e sabia quando ela estava mentindo.

A ruiva suspirou lentamente, começando a rezar por paciência; Que Merlin ajudasse Angel se o que ela tivesse dito a Scorpius fosse algo grave.

- O que ela te disse?

- Ela disse que veio tentar erguer uma bandeira de trégua entre você e ela, porque, você sabe, a relação de vocês duas não é lá essas coisas, mas você não aceitou e disse que era inútil à essa altura do campeonato, já que _eu_ te disse que estava para dar um pé na bunda dela. – O queixo de Rose caiu. _Oi_? Scorpius continuou – Ela veio falar comigo hoje de manhã e, eu vou te dizer Rose, se você fez isso mesmo, eu não te conheço mais. A Rose Weasley que eu conhecia era madura demais para esse tipo de joguinho.

Mais do que decepção, a ruiva conseguiu detectar a mágoa na voz do amigo; Havia finalmente entendido a raiva de Scorpius: Não era o fato de Rose supostamente ter sido infantil, ou de ter tentado minar o relacionamento dele com a namorada, mas sim a traição que isso significava.

Traição que ela nunca havia cometido.

- Scorpius, eu juro, eu nunca falei nada disso.

Ele a olhou hesitante, analisando seu rosto em silêncio por um minuto. Parecia incerto sobre o que fazer em seguida.

- Eu... Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Rose. – Confessou ele desviando os olhos para o chão, parecendo repentinamente exausto. A ruiva se aproximou devagar e pousou a palma na bochecha do amigo, fazendo-o olhar para ela.

- Eu sei que você gosta dela, Scorps, sei mesmo, mas acredite em mim. Eu nunca faria isso.

Ele assentiu fracamente e voltou a olhar para baixo, a decepção e a mágoa visivelmente marcadas nas linhas de seu rosto. Antes que pudesse controlar seus impulsos, Rose envolveu o tórax do loiro e o puxou para mais perto; Se conheciam a quase seis anos e abraçar era o que faziam quando um dos dois precisava de apoio.

Aquele era praticamente um ato automático.

Palavras se tornaram desnecessárias e dois obedeceram ao momento; Apenas ficaram quietos e imóveis, aproveitando o calor que o corpo de um proporcionava ao do outro. Aquela posição era confortável para ambos, não com todo aquele apelo romântico que todos pareciam pensar que eles tinham, mas como um conforto fraternal, como o abraço de um irmão ou de um primo querido.

A porta se abriu com um estrondo e quatro meninas entraram enchendo o ambiente de risadinhas, totalmente alheias às duas pessoas que já ocupavam a sala, e Scorpius e Rose se separaram instantaneamente, corando. Não era porque não viam segundas intenções naquele abraço que pensavam que os outros não viam também.

- Ah! Ér... Desculpa? – Riu uma das meninas, provocando uma onda de risadinhas histéricas nas amigas. Duas delas saíram sorrateiramente da sala, rindo maliciosamente para os dois, obviamente prontas para espalhar pela escola que Scorpius Malfoy e Rose Weasley estavam se pegando em uma sala vazia. As duas restantes às seguiram, assim que perceberam que estavam sobrando, deixando Scorpius e Rose sozinhos mais uma vez.

A ruiva suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

- É melhor você ir explicar para a sua namorada que nós não estávamos nos atracando, antes que essas daí cheguem nela primeiro. – Disse levantando o queixo em direção à porta.

- É, é melhor – Foi a resposta vaga do loiro.

Eles recaíram em um silêncio tenso por um momento, quebrado apenas pelo som de suas respirações e ocasionais barulhos do lado de fora.

- Então eu vou... Hm... Lá – Murmurou o garoto, constrangido.

- Ah, ok, vai lá. – Respondeu no mesmo tom e assistiu o loiro sair da sala rapidamente.

Sozinha, sorriu.

Não achava que Scorpius fosse terminar com a namorada por conta desse incidente, mas ela conseguira, ao menos, abrir seus olhos em relação à garota. Que Merlin a ajudasse se o loiro soubesse que Rose não era completamente inocente; A menina Weasley não tinha dito à Angel que o relacionamento dela e de Scorpius ia mal... Tecnicamente.

A coisa é que as mulheres tinham um modo muito mais sutil de expressar uma opinião, de contar um segredo, de fazer uma piada sem que o alvo da gozação notasse; Era a linguagem natural do sexo feminino, uma que só seus membros conseguiam compreender.

E era dessa linguagem que Rose tinha se utilizado para _sugerir _que _talvez, só talvez, _o relacionamento dos dois não estivesse dando tão certo assim. Logo, a culpa era toda dela de se apavorar e pôr palavras na boca da ruiva... Certo?

O que ela dissera ao amigo não era mentira, tampouco: Nunca havia dito _essas _palavras e a breve conversa que tivera com Angel havia acontecido hoje, tecnicamente, já que já passava da meia noite.

A garota Weasley, é claro, não era a vilã da história também; A cena de mocinha indefesa que Angel havia representado era totalmente falsa. A loira havia, na verdade, marcado um encontro com Rose na Torre da Astronomia para pressioná-la sobre seu relacionamento com Malfoy e para, por assim dizer, _marcar limites. _Totalmente afrontada pela namorada do amigo, a ruiva tinha _sutilmente sugerido _que logo não haveria ninguém para estabelecer os tais limites.

O que Angel havia entendido com isso, não era problema dela.

E, ao contrário do que pudesse parecer, Rose não estava fazendo isso porque nutria uma paixão irrefreável por Scorpius, ou coisa assim; O amor que ela nutria por Scorpius era puramente fraternal.

E como o tal, ela não queria tomar o posto de namorada, queria apenas proteger o amigo. Sabia que Angel não era nem um pouco confiável e que quase nunca dizia a verdade.

Essa combinação raramente dava em alguma coisa decente.

E oras, cada rosa tinha seus espinhos, certo? O erro de Angel foi apenas subjugar os de Rose.

* * *

**T**ermine a fic, suba a página e leia de novo, ligando os pontos ;)

**C**ara, mulher é uma coisa complicada! Olha que até eu, que sou mulher, admito isso :)

**¹: **Angel é anjo em inglês e, sem hipocrisia, vamos combinar que uma brasileira chamada Anja seria bem estranho Ô.Ö

**²: **Rose é rosa em inglês, por isso a irônia da frase.

**É **isso, se gostou, mande um review para aumentar o meu ego; Se não gostou, pode me xingar, eu deixo.


End file.
